Ligações Perigosas
by Lori Black
Summary: Sexto ano Hogwarts. Uma aposta que vai virar a vida de seis jovens de ponta cabeça. E que mudarão a forma como veem o mundo . JL - SB
1. Anti Herois

Capítulo I: Herois, anti-herois e corações partidos 

Grifinórios e sonserinos se odiavam certo? Não podiam se ver, esbarrar um no outro ou compartilhar o mesmo ambiente que já acontecia desgraça. Ao menos era esse o combinado. Quer dizer, era algo subentendido.

Mas a cada nova geração escolar da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts esse _acordo_ era, digamos, rechaçado. A jovem de cabelos negros só não imaginava que essa era a vez dela.

Tudo começaria na mesma fatídica noite em que começa essa história. Nossa anti-heroína andava tranquilamente pelos corredores desertos e escuros de Hogwarts, iluminados apenas pela lua, que em breve seria cheia. O luar parecia realçar suas características: a pele muito alva, os cabelos ondulados, longos e brilhantes, os olhos de tom azul acinzentado e o ar de superioridade. Afinal, essa era a característica mais marcante em Bellatrix Black.

Com o tal ar de superioridade no rosto, a jovem andava pelos corredores noturnos, fazendo a patrulha deles. Detestava as rondas noturnas, não tinha saco para ficar vigiando ninguém, e ser monitor era definitivamente, em sua opinião, muito degradante.

Muitas vezes se perguntava porque diabos o esclerosado Professor Dumbledore, atual diretor, havia escolhido-a. Suas notas eram sempre máximas – e sem estudar muito – esta parecia ser sua única grande vantagem na seleção. Fora isso, jamais seria escolhida.

Não tinha um histórico escolar muito entusiasmador: detenções por ataques à alunos, baixa frequência escolar – matava muitas aulas durante a semana – e comportamento antisocial. Não que ela se importasse muito com o que as pessoas – leia-se professores que escrevem no histórico - achavam dela. Era algo do tipo: DANEM-SE TODOS.

Virou o corredor quando sentiu alguém enlaçá-la pela cintura. Detestava pessoas que simplesmente iam tocando nela sem pedir permissão.

- Hei seu atrevido! Tire as mãos de cima de mim! - exclamou para o ainda desconecido atrevido.

- E por que eu tiraria, hum?

Era McGregor, o estúpido batedor setimanista do time da sonserina. Havia saído com ele durante umas três semanas, mas ele era tão aborrecido que ela nem lhe avisara que não o queria mais, apenas passou a evitá-lo. Mas pelo visto, o _desconfiômetro _de algumas pessoas não funcionavam muito bem.

- O que você quer Aaron? – perguntou secamente.

- Mas que tom é esse estrelinha? É nervosismo não é? O sexto ano não é nada fácil, ainda mais tendo de fazer ronda nos corredores. Mas pode deixar comigo que eu curo esse cansaço em um instante... – disse entusiasmado, levando seus lábios à nuca da garota.

- Tire-os-lábios-de-mim-McGregor!

Se afastou dele abruptamente, olhando-o com raiva e nojo. Seu cabelo loiro estava bagunçado, e os olhos azuis pareciam não entender o porquê da raiva. E, mesmo sendo uma cabeça mais baixa que o rapaz ( não que fosse baixa, pelo contrario, mas Aaron era muito alto), ela o olhou furiosamente nos olhos.

- O que foi? Eu não posso mais encostar em você? – perguntou confuso

- Não.

- Por que? Eu não sou seu namorado? Ora, você está começando a me deixar nervoso.

- Que pena Aaron! Você está nervosinho é? Peça à mamãezinha pra deixá-lo mais calmo então! - disse furiosa. Suas suspeitas de que o rapaz tinha um grave problema de distúrbio mental estvam se tornando mais fortes.

E saiu andando a passos firmes, pensando que quanto mais tentava fugir de problemas, mais eles apareciam.

E, falando em problemas...

* * *

**Hogwarts, 24 de setembro de 1975**

**12h30min - Não sei o que está acontecendo. Ou eu estou ficando louca ou cega. Talvez ambos. Desci até o salão comunal da Grifinória e encontrei Frank Longbottom beijando Jane Parker. Não teria nada de mais nisso, se não fosse o fato de que Frank É O MEU NAMORADO!!!!! COMO ELE OUSA??!! Vou tomar um banho de água gelado. É, isso mesmo. Antes que eu desça lá e quebre o pescoço daquela oferecida (pra não dizer outra coisa), embora que eu ache que ela ficou com bastante medo do meu olhar. Eu só não comecei a berrar lá embaixo para não acordar o castelo inteiro.**

**01:21min – Qual é o problema comigo? Por que infernos eu estou chorando por causa daquele CACHORRO? Eu não consigo dormir pensando nisso. Eu não deveria estar chorando por causa DELE. Mas no fundo no fundo eu sei que não é por causa aquele traidorzinho imundo que eu estou chorando (URGH!!! Falei igual a Bellatrix Black agora), mas sim porque o problema é comigo... Quer dizer, meu último namorado, sem ser Frank, também me traiu, e as desculpas: você era distante.**

**Deus, é melhor eu ir dormir. E aparar de escrever nesse diário, afinal, eu já não tenho mais doze anos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**  
**- Ora, ora, ora... Bellatrix Black fora da cama? Acho que você está precisando de uma detenção priminha.

Bellatrix olhou Sirius da cabeça aos pés. Ele estava usando um roupão de dormir com o leão dourado da grifinória estampado no peito.

- Caso você não saiba Black, eu sou monitora da sonserina. E se _você _continuar andando a noite pelos corredores, pode ter certeza que eu vou lhe dar uma detenção.

Sirius a olhou em tom de zombaria.

- _Você_? Me dando uma detenção? E quem foi o doente mental que lhe deu um distintivo? Essa pessoa certamente tem problemas mentais.

Bellatrix sentiu seus dedos deslizando por dentro da capa escolar. Sentiu sua varinha, e teve uma louca vontade de usá-la. _Controle-se Bella, controle-se._Disse para si mesma._ Não desperdice seu tempo com esse traidorzinho imundo...__  
_

Resolveu repondê-lo com ofensas, era sempre divertido discutir com Sirius  
- Por um caso foi seu amado diretorzinho, Dumbledore – rebateu sarcasticamente.

Sirius olhou para ela longamente. Por fim deu um suspiro de derrota.

- É, acho que Dumbledore está mesmo ficando gaga...

Sentiu seus dedos puxando a varinha. Talvez não fosse sempre divertido assim. Aquele garoto a tirava do sério, e ele iria se arrepender disso.

Mas o impulso passou rapidamente quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando por ela. Sentiu seu rosto gelar; tudo que não precisava no momento era do idiota do McGregor atrás dela com sua mania de posse.

Olhou para o primo assustada, e como em um filme, viu uma luz forte iluminar o contorno do rapaz. Bom, se ele estava ali mesmo, que ao menos servisse para algo.

- Sirius, me beija. – mandou desesperada.

- O q-que? - perguntou confuso

- Me beija.

O grifinório fez uma cara extremamente desgostosa, mas antes que pudesse chamar Bella de louca ou algo do tipo, ela rapidamente prendeu os cabelos em um coque, bateu com a varinha nas vestes, fazendo-as mudar de cor e colou seus lábios nos de Sirius, prensando-o até a parede mais próxima.

Ouviu os passos de seu perseguidor ficarem mais próximos, e levou seus braços até o pescoço de Sirius. Ele ainda estava estático sob os lábios de Bellatrix.

- Com licença – pigarreou Aaron – vocês por um acaso viram uma monitora passando por aqui?

Ambos ignoraram o rapaz, e Sirius começou finalmente a corresponder ao beijo.

- Ah, acho que não. Desculpem o incômodo – disse irônico.

Bellatrix separou rapidamente seu corpo do corpo de Sirius. Ignorou o olhar que ele lhe lançou.

- Sabe, você está me devendo uma.

* * *

Lily saiu muito cedo do salão comunal, e a intenção não era a de tomar café da manhã mais cedo, muito menos fazer deveres atrasados. Era justamente fugir de Frank, pois saberia que ele iria vir atrás dela.

- Fugindo Lily? -

Não adiantara muito sair mais cedo afinal. Longbottom era um maldito precisasse parar de pensar negativamente, isso atraía as coisas , seus instintos estavam quase sempre certos.

- Eu preciso falar com você - pediu o rapaz.

- Não temos nada para conversar Frank - disse baixo. Talvez tivessem, mas não estava muito afim de falar com ele

Jogou seus fios cor de cobre sobre o ombro direito, seus olhos muito verdes fixando o _ex-_namorado. Frank era alto, com cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Era bastante bonito, e Lily começou a se perguntar como havia se deixado cair na lábia dele.

- Temos sim e você sabe. Primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu acho que errei...

- Acha? – interrompeu o rapaz - Pois já era para ter certeza.

Frank rolou os olhos e disse com um meio sorriso:

- Lills, não tente passar por nervosa, pois eu sei muito bem que se você estivesse realmente nervosa, não teria nem olhado para minha cara.

Pensou que ele tinha um pouco de razão na sua deu um sorriso de rendição. Sempre foram bons amigos, talvez o erro fora tentar forçar um relacionamento.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer falar?

O garoto sorriu antes de se pronunciar.

- Como eu estava dizendo, me desculpe. Sabe, eu posso até falar que você era distante e parecia não gostar de mim, mas eu errei em não ter ido falar com você. Eu comecei a me interessar pela Jane faz algum tempo e... Bem, fiquei sem graça de terminar com você - admitiu.

- Frank, você deveria ter me contado. Quer dizer, nós estamos juntos desde o ano passado e...

- Aí é que mora o problema Lily. Desde que você e Severo Snape pararam de conversar. Ultimamente, a impressão que tem me dado é que você me elegeu como o repositor do seu melhor amigo.

Ele pareceu bastante ofendido, afinal o que ele disse não era totalmente mentira. Mas não iria dar o braço a torcer, _ele_ estava errado.

- Me desculpe Longbottom, mas quem tem que se sentir ofendida aqui sou eu. Caso você não tenha percebido, EU fui descaradamente traída. E agora, o que os outros vão sair fofocando pela escola?

-Como se você se importasse com o que os outros falassem Lills – retrucou o rapaz. E, como um estalo lembrou-se porque queria falar com Lily -. Inclusive, não se preocupe com isso, eu e Jane combinamos, por respeito a você, que só vamos sair em publico depois de um mês. E ninguém vai saber que antes disso eu tive algo com ela.

- Bom – respondeu lentamente – parece legal isso, considerando o que vocês fizeram comigo. Mas ainda assim, não pense que minha raiva vai passar tão cedo!

Olharam-se durante alguns segundos, avaliando um ao outro. Por fim, o rapaz quebrou o silêncio:

- Podemos voltar a ser amigos?

- Talvez... Olha Frank, nós temos que ver isso direito porque... você sabe como é. Nós acabamos de sair de um namoro. Nós fomos íntimos.

- Eu sei. Mas eu vou ser sempre seu amigo, e sempre te vigiar dos olhos atentos do Potter - brincou.

A garota deu uma risada alta, e se dirigiu para o corredor oposto. Talvez não estivesse _tão_ ofendida assim.


	2. Brincadeira de mau gosto parte I

Capítulo II: Brincadeira de mau gosto

Embora o encontro dos monitores do sexto ano houvesse sido claramente marcado às nove da noite, somente Lily Evans e John Chadwick, o monitor da corvinal, haviam chegado.

Lily deu uma olhada rápida em seu relógio, e constatou que todos os outros monitores estavam atrasados. Pensou onde diabos estariam, afinal, ela tinha compromissos importantes para depois da reunião.

Talvez não fossem tão importantes assim, mas ela tinha o direito de assumir os compromissos que ela quisesse. Se não fosse, é claro, a irresponsabilidade dos outros monitores.

- Desculpem o atraso.

Era Remus. Lançou para ele um olhar indagador, afinal ele não costumava se atrasar.

- Você demorou hoje – acusou com um tom de irritação na voz para o rapaz – e eu precisava sair mais cedo hoje.

O jovem grifinório lançou-lhe um olhar indagador, que não foi respondido.

- O que você ia fazer de tão importante assim que precisava sair mais cedo? Você esta saindo com alguém? – perguntou divertido.

Lily corou e jogou os cabelos sobre os ombros. Sempre que fazia isso, observou o amigo, era sinal de nervosismo.

Remus e Lily não eram muito ligados, mas ela tinha bastante afinidade com o rapaz. E eles ficaram bem mais ligados depois de serem nomeados monitores da grifinória.

- Mas pelo visto eu não sou o único atrasado aqui não é?

- Não, esta faltando os monitores da Lufa-lufa e Sonserina. E também a monitora da corvinal, aquela garota loirinha. Eu esqueci o nome dela.

Remus desviou o olhar para a porta, e em seguida para o monitor que estava na sala. E depois ficou com o olhar perdido, como se estivesse pensando e algo com toda a sua atenção.

Estranho, muito estranho.

* * *

Assim que saiu das masmorras, a jovem acelerou o passo. Estava muito atrasada para a reunião dos monitores. E o próprio diretor iria presidir a reunião, com a intragável professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall. Detestava a mulher.

Olhou rapidamente o relógio, constatando que estava mais atrasada do que seria recomendável. Mas, se Bellatrix tivesse levantado a cabeça e direcionado seu olhar para o corredor à esquerda, teria percebido que não era a única atrasada.

Levantou o rosto, tentando lembrar onde seria a reunião. Era no corredor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, mas a sala... Tinha uma numeração um tanto incomum. Balançou a cabeça, arrependendo-se em seguida, já que uma profusão de cabelos caiu em cima de seus olhos.

- Droga, porque esse maldito cabelo não fica no lugar! – falou para si mesma, enquanto tentava prender o cabelo em um coque. A garota simplesmente detestava quando seus cabelos resolviam cair sobre seu rosto. Em parte, a culpa era da mãe, que tinha os fios muito finos. Embora suas madeixas não fossem como as dela, extremamente lisas – seu cabelo era cheio de ondas –, a culpa ainda era dela. Afinal, o que seria do mundo sem alguém em quem colocar a culpa por nossos problemas?

Passou por um enorme espelho, mas nem virou-se para se olhar nele. Se tivesse feito isso, teria visto a imagem de um vulto, um vulto que, embora ela não percebesse, andava seguindo ela durante todo seu trajeto.

Mas Bellatrix dificilmente repararia. Era uma pessoa muito observadora, mas quando se perdia no mundo dos próprios pensamentos, dificilmente prestava a atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Porque, se prestasse, certamente não teria se metido na roubada que estava para acontecer.

* * *

Louise Clarke, sexto ano, corvinal. Cabelos loiros e cacheados, sorriso confiante e olhar cativante. Uma boa garota. Notas altas. Monitora. Aluna exemplar. Louise tinha muitos amigos em sua casa, e todos afirmavam categoricamente que a garota era uma das melhores pessoas que já haviam conhecido. E, como se sua perfeição já não fosse incontestável, ela ainda era boa filha. Havia perdido o pai muito cedo, e desde então, sua mãe teve de tomar as rédeas da casa sozinha. Ela era uma bruxa sangue-puro, que havia se casado com um comerciante trouxa. Sua família havia expulsado-a do convívio com os demais familiares, afinal, ela havia desonrado o próprio sangue. Mas nada disso havia impedido a Srta. Nott de seguir em frente, e se unir ao amor de sua vida. E, dessa união nasceu uma menina: Louise.

Desde então, a Sra. Clarke teve de tomar conta do sustento da família, mesmo após descobrir seu estado terminal de uma grave doença, e a depressão. A única coisa que havia dado-lhe forças para seguir em frente era sua filhinha.

Louise sempre foi uma garota forte, ajudando sua mãe nos negócios, incentivando sua mãe a se tratar, e sempre verificando constantemente o horário das consultas e remédios dela.

Lou – como era chamada pelos amigos – andava calmamente para a reunião dos monitores. Achava que havia sido marcada muito tarde, e em um lugar muito distante. O departamento de poções nunca foi um lugar ideal para reuniões, era escuro, distante, e nas masmorras. E as masmorras, durante a noite, não é um lugar muito agradável.

* * *

O silencio na sala era quase palpável. Lufanos e sonserinos não se davam muito bem. Na verdade, sonserinos não se davam bem com ninguém, apenas com eles mesmos.

_A reunião já foi começou há tempos, _pensou o garoto de vestes em preto e prata, com cabelos e olhos negros. _Onde diabos está o resto daqueles idiotas?_

Severus Snape, o garoto da Sonserina, estava sentado no canto oposto ao dos colegas lufanos. Havia sido marcada uma reunião de monitores no maldito corredor de Feitiços, e somente os dois panacas da Lufa-Lufa haviam chegado.

_O que é bastante estranho,afinal, Lily não é de se atrasar. _

Não, Lily Evans não era aluna de se atrasar para compromissos importantes, e Snape sabia bem disso. Não só ele, mas o resto da escola, embora ele conhecesse Lily melhor di que o resto da escola. Eram amigos, e esta amizade havia sido interrompida pelos piores inimigos de Severo. Ao menos era isso que ele imaginava.

Resolveu quebrar o silêncio insuportável do local para perguntar a opinião dos colegas – algo bastante raro – e perguntar se não haviam se enganado na hora do encontro. Pois era o que parecia estar acontecendo, pois uma coisa é duas pessoas de atrasarem dez minutos, outra eram cinco monitores se atrasarem vinte minutos. Ou ele estava ficando louco coletivamente – os lufanos também haviam chegado cedo não é?

- Miller, por um acaso você acha que nos enganamos no horário? – perguntou friamente à garota morena, recostada em um canto com seu companheiro de Casa.

- Eu acho que não... Mas eles estão demorando tanto! O que você acha Cal? – perguntou ansiosa ao garoto que estava sentado do seus lado.

- Não acho que nos enganamos. Não pode ser que nós três nos enganamos ao mesmo tempo. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

A morena revirou os olhos, como se duvidasse disso falou bobamente:

- Deixe de ser pessimista Cal, não aconteceu nada. Apenas alguém deve ter se perdido, não é? Eu _jurava_ que essa sala não existia. O pessoal pode ter se confundido.

- Acho que não – murmurou a voz fria de Snape – porque se nós achamos a sala, os outros com certeza também achariam. Eu também não sabia que existia essa sala, C8*. Para mim só ia até a C7.

Os três concordaram apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

- Acho que não deveríamos ficar aqui – falou Cal, visivelmente assustado – eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeiras de mau gosto.

- Como assim brincadeiras de mau gosto? – replicou sua colega.

- Ora Valerie, não seja boba. Não é óbvio? Alguém provavelmente nos mandou comunicações falsas – e olhou nervoso para Snape, a procura de um incentivo que não veio – e nos atraiu até aqui.

- E com que intenção? Quem se daria ao trabalho de fazer isso Cal? Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você esta ficando _paranoico_! Ninguém perderia tempo com isso não é?

Severus, um tanto irritado com a voz aguda da garota e sua visível tendência a repetir "não é", se dirigiu até a porta, com a intenção de se livrar daqueles dois. Mas, ao girar a maçaneta, percebeu que ela estava travada. Tentou mais algumas vezes, enquanto os dois monitores ainda discutiam sobre quem-iria-fazer-isso. Tirou a varinha das vestes, e tentou abri-la usando _Alohomora_, mas não funcionou.

- Algo esta errado – murmurou um tanto surpreso. Isso foi suficiente para chamar a atenção dos dois.

- O que esta errado?

- Acho que... acho que McCoy está certo Miller. Alguém está brincando conosco.

Os três se entreolharam, em cada um dos rostos aparecendo uma visível inquietação.

* * *

Louise havia finalmente chegado as masmorras. E encontrado a bendita sala, pois jurava que não existia nenhuma sala com o numero D5**. Mas se enganara. A sala estava bem na sua frente. Mas não havia ninguém ali.

Murmurou _Lumus_, e uma luz azulada apareceu da ponta de sua varinha. A sala estava deserta. Não havia sequer mesas ou cadeiras. Isso a deixou um pouco assustada.

- Tem alguém aqui – perguntou para o nada, com a voz trêmula.

Não ouviu nada. Levantou a varinha para enxergar melhor. Nada.

Ia deixar a sala, mas a porta se fechou com grande estalido. Ouviu um barulho de passos, mas não havia como ter alguém ali, ou ela já teria visto.

- Ok, seja quem for que estiver se escondendo, apareça. Eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira!

De repente, Louise sentiu uma mão pressionando sua boca, e com tanta força que não conseguia sequer produzir gemidos. Então sentiu um cheiro forte... E tudo parecia estar ficando lento... E a luz foi sumindo...

Bom, quando dizem que devemos ter cuidado com o que desejamos, falam sério.

* * *

Bellatrix havia chegado ao corredor. E de muito mau humor. Andara um tempão, e finalmente achara a sequência da maldita numeração do departamento de DCAT. Embora tivesse sérias duvidas de que a sala D4** existisse.

O corredor estava escuro, e não havia sinal de vivalma. Tivera, por isso, que usar sua varinha para iluminar o corredor. Enquanto ia avançando lentamente para as trevas do lugar, decidiu não mais fazê-lo. Se o corredor estava escuro e silencioso do jeito que estava, certamente não haveria ninguém ali. E o que iria fazer em salas vazias e escuras e desconhecidas? Não era estúpida, e decerto iria embora dali o mais rápido possível.

Deu meia volta, e resolveu procurar por alguém. Se achasse algum monitor, tudo bem. Senão, iria voltar para o dormitório. Não era muito aconselhável ficar andando por corredores desertos e escuros, tanto é que os monitores nunca faziam patrulhas em áreas isoladas quando estavam sozinhos.

_Isso é coisa para grifinórios estupidamente corajosos_, pensou. Mal imaginava que essa sua consciência salvara seu pescoço.

* * *

Os três presentes na sala já estavam nervosos. Estavam esperando há tempos pelos outros monitores, mas ninguém havia chegado.

- Desisto – falou repentinamente Chadwick, o monitor da corvinal – eles não vão vir! Estamos esperando a um tempão! Eu é que não vou ficar aqui a noite toda esperando por ninguém!

Remus e Lily se entreolharam assustados. Também estavam cansados de esperar, mas certamente não esperavam essa explosão repentina do garoto.

- John – chamou Lily educadamente – acho que o que aconteceu foi um desencontro. Quer dizer, eles já deviam ter chegado inclusive os professores. Devemos ter nos enganado de sala, só isso.

- Você chegou ao cerne da questão Lily – falou Remus – um desencontro: mas como? Quer dizer, nós três nos enganamos ao mesmo tempo? Acho que não.

- E que você acha que aconteceu então? Que nos pregaram uma peça? – perguntou o outro rapaz, com a voz carregada de impaciência.

- Provavelmente – quem respondeu foi Lily. – E com certeza armaram um desencontro entre nos, monitores. E John, o que você está fazendo? Não precisa _destruir_ a cadeira.

John, ao que parecia, não havia gostado muito da declaração da garota.

- O que eu estou fazendo? Vocês sabiam que minha irmã está na DROGA da enfermaria, quase sendo transferida ao St. Mungus porque esta quase MORRENDO? E algum DESGRAÇADO esta fazendo eu perder meu tempo! Eu juro que quando sair daqui, eu vou acabar com o idiota que fez isso!

E, dizendo isso – ou gritando – foi em direção a porta, provavelmente indo embora. Mas não conseguiu ir muito longe, pois trombara em algo ao atravessar a porta. Ou melhor dizendo, trombara em alguém, que não havia gostado nada disso.

- Seu idiota, você não olha por onde anda? – reclamou uma voz raivosa.

Era Bellatrix. Ela estava voltando para as masmorras, quando, ao passar pelo corredor de Transfiguração, escutara uma voz acalorada. Decidira ver o que era.

- Black, finalmente você chegou – falou uma voz aliviada – eu já estava achando que essa reunião não existia.

Era Evans lhe dirigindo a palavra. Bella terminou de atravessar o portal, ignorando o olhar raivoso dirigido a ela por parte do corvinal. Olhou para o local, notando o fato muito estranho de que só havia três monitores ali. Não era um _fucking meeting?****_

- O que vocês três estão fazendo aqui? Um_ ménage_? Porque a maldita reunião não era no maldito corredor de DCAT?

Remus olhou para ela espantado. Ela estava ficando louca? Sirius sempre lhe falara que seus parentes não eram pessoas normais. Mas Bellatrix Black definitivamente não lhe parecia anormal.

- A reunião era aqui Black. Você que se enganou – disse Remus

- Não Lupin, eu não me _enganei_. O bilhete que eu recebi dizia claramente que era na sala D4. O que eu achei ridículo, porque para mim não existia nenhuma sala D4. Então eu estava voltando para meu dormitório quando ouvi vocês. Mais exatamente esse barraqueiro – disse olhando malvadamente para John.

- Claro que não! A reunião era aqui! Você deve ter entendido errado Black.

- Eu não entendi errado Evans. Pelo que eu me lembro, eu ainda sei ler – acrescentou sarcasticamente.

E tirou, de dentro das vestes, um pedaço de pergaminho, entregando-o à Lily. A garota, a medida que ia lendo, ia arregalando os olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lupin preocupado.

- Acho que... Alguém nos pregou uma peça – murmurou assustada.

Ao dizer isso, a porta se fechou ruidosamente. Estavam trancados.

* * *

**Bom, segundo capitulo ai!! Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem para falar o que acharam!**

**Rose Anne Samartinne : que bom que você gostou! De verdade! Aguarde, pois a historia vai ter muito suspense!**

**Tamiii: capitulo postado! Obrigado por comentar! Volte sempre!**

**E se estranharem a grafia de algumas palavras, sorry, novo acordo ortográfico – um horror! E desculpem algum erro, por enquanto sem beta e tempo para revisar minunciosamente.  
**

***Charms**

**** Defense Against Dark Arts**

**** Não resisti a colocar isso!

Lembrem-se: eu amo comentários sabem, eles costumam incentivar o autor! E os comentários anônimos já estão ativados!


	3. Brincadeira de mau gosto parte II

James revirou-se inquieto na cama pela centésima vez. Estava agitado – e isso era perceptível pelo modo como simplesmente não conseguia pegar no sono. Poderia ser apenas bobagem, mas o garoto alto e magro, de cabelos negros sempre bagunçados, achava que não. Sentia – e chame isso de sexto sentido se quiser – que alguma coisa estava errada.

Levantou-se da cama, xingando mentalmente sua mania de se envolver em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito. E se Remus estivesse em algum tipo de festa secreta dos monitores? Embora duvidasse muito disso – monitores eram, em sua maioria, entediantes e respeitadores de regras – poderia acontecer. Mas... se Remus estava em uma festa secreta de _monitores_, certamente Lily também estaria. Afinal, ela era _monitora_.

Balançou a cabeça, e foi para a janela observar a noite. Era melhor simplesmente ignorar todas suas suposições. Certamente seu amigo licantropo deveria estar encontrado alguma garota. Mas Remus _evitava_ namorar. E se ele evitava namorar porque tinha medo de fazer mal a alguma garota, porque ele estaria saindo com alguém? Ou talvez, ele estivesse preso na reunião. Mas essa opção era bastante descartável. Dumbledore jamais deixaria uma reunião durar até tarde.

Mas – e nesse momento seu cérebro emitiu um alerta vermelho para parar de teorizar e ir dormir – ele poderia estar com Lily. Lily Evans, monitora e estudiosa. Remus Lupin, monitor e estudioso. Lily Lupin.

_Não, definitivamente NÃO! Você só está cansado e com sono, para de sonhar_ – pensou.

Resolveu olhar a noite, tentando tirar da sua cabeça imagens de Lily e Remus subindo ao altar, se beijando, casando, e depois entrando em uma enorme casa branca, os dois cercados de crianças com cabelos claros.

Debruçou-se no beiral da janela, olhando para fora. Estava ficando louco. Talvez estivesse precisando dormir um pouco, por as ideias em ordem... Parar de ver coisas onde não existia nada... Mas definitivamente não estava imaginando o homem que andava sorrateiramente na orla da floresta. E pela estrutura corporal, não era o guarda-caça Hagrid, nem o professor Dumbledore e nenhum dos outros professores da escola.

* * *

Todos ali estavam muito assustados, embora não quisessem deixar isso transparecer. Como se conseguissem. Era evidente em cada um dos rostos presentes a aflição que sentiam. A tensão era palpável na pequena sala.

E, justamente por isso Lily Evans sentia-se mais tensa ainda. No que poderia acontecer no estado de tensão em que estavam, no que fariam. Bellatrix, por exemplo, tentara ser o mais fria possível, usando todos os feitiços possíveis – e, alguns eram provavelmente proibidos no Reino Unido. Mas nada adiantava. A porta não abria de jeito nenhum, tentassem o feitiço que fosse. E estavam todos ficando impacientes.

Lily embrenhou a mão nos cabelos, apoiando sua cabeça na mão. Suspirou fundo, tentando encontrar alguma solução. Mas não seria tão simples assim, e disto ela tinha absoluta certeza. A pessoa que havia trancado todos eles certamente havia preparado uma boa emboscada, e algo lhe dizia que tudo havia sido muito bem planejado, bem demais para um estudante. Se quisessem sair dali, teriam de trabalhar em equipe. Por mais que não agradasse a nenhum deles. E, quando olhou para Bellatrix lançando feitiços não-verbais para a porta, lembrou-se de que trabalhar em equipe não seria nada fácil.

- Será que você poderia parar de lançar feitiços contra a porta? – resmungou John, que mais do que qualquer um parecia estar muito incomodado com a situação.

- E por que eu pararia? – perguntou displicentemente, parecendo querer irritar o rapaz mais ainda.

- Porque não esta ajudando nada essa sua atitude idiota, se você quer saber.

- Eu não quero – e Bellatrix sorriu o mais doce dos sorrisos – e não é _você _que vai me obrigar.

O rapaz bufou irritado e fechou os olhos, provavelmente contando até dez para não pular no pescoço de Bellatrix, que cantarolava baixinho.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante um bom tempo, todos imaginando se aquilo não era apenas um pesadelo, um sonho, e quando acordassem tudo aquilo iria acabar.

* * *

A garota abriu e fechou os olhos diversas vezes, repetidamente, à procura de luz. Mas não achou nada, exceto silêncio. Estava escuro, frio e silencioso. E Louise não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estava.

A última da qual se lembrava era o terrível cheiro do que deveria ser uma poção da inconsciência – na qual a pessoa afetada ficava fora do ar durante um bom tempo – e depois tudo havia ficado escuro. E continuava escuro, e uma inexplicável tonteira, como se sua pressão houvesse caído rapidamente, estava tomando conta de seu corpo.

Sentiu os pulsos latejarem atrás de suas costas, e tentou soltá-los apenas balançando as mãos, o que foi um erro, já que as feridas – não se lembrava de ter ferida alguma em qualquer parte do corpo – doeram mais ainda. Começou a revirar o corpo desesperadamente, mesmo sabendo que não sairia onde estava desse jeito, teria que pensar e se acalmar.

Respirou fundo diversas vezes, do modo como fazia quando a mãe estava tendo uma de suas crises nervosas, e decidiu que tentaria se levantar, já que seus pés estavam livres. E começou o trabalhoso processo de tentar ficar em pé sem cair no chão. Moveu ligeiramente seus quadris, até que seu corpo estivesse deitado de lado. Separou as pernas, como forma de ter equilíbrio quando fosse ficar em pé. E, por fim, impulsionou seu busto para cima, grudando os pés no chão e arqueando os joelhos. Mas não deu certo, porque caiu não chão antes de conseguir ficar no ar cinco segundos.

Tentou outras vezes, e sempre havia algum obstáculo: ou uma parede ao seu lado, ou o chão estava muito poroso e escorregadio. Sua última tentativa foi frustrada por uma garrafa, que bateu com estrépido no chão. Estava quase perdendo as esperanças quando uma luz surgiu na sua mente, iluminando as ideais – benditas ideias.

A garrafa que havia caído no chão tinha quebrado, e poderia ser usado para arrebentar a corda em seus pulsos. E a parede – aquela que havia batido enquanto estava quase ficando em pé – poderia ser usada como apoio. Arrastou-se no chão até aonde havia ouvido a garrafa quebrar. Sentiu alguns cacos pressionando seu braço, e sem querer soltou um gemido de dor.

Foi quando não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, que começaram a escorrer rapidamente sobre sua bochecha. Deixou o medo recair sobre seus ombros, e liberou todo o pavor que estava sentindo. Respirou fundo diversas vezes, e a técnica aprendida com uma vizinha exotérica deu certo. Precisava ser forte, e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Mas não gostava do escuro, do silêncio e do frio. Dava-lhe um sentimento ruim e estranho.

- Vai dar tudo certo Louise, você só precisa se concentrar. Isso, vire de lado _assim_, e... É você conseguiu, você conseguiu!

Emitiu a exclamação que viria a seguir ao ouvir barulho de passos. Sentiu sua respiração acelerada, e se repreendeu por ter agido como uma idiota, falando sozinha. Afinal, ela poderia _achar_ que estava sozinha, mas não estava.

Os passos pararam, e a garota começou a remexer sua mão, tentando arrebentar a corda com o caco. Por fim, depois de muito esforço, e uma ajuda de sua magia, a corda caiu no chão, livrando seus pulsos da prisão. Por fim, se levantou, ainda tonta por conta do efeito dos sedativos. Caminhou um pouco, com os braços erguidos para não cair no chão, e seus dedos foram de encontro a uma porta. Tateou a madeira, procurando pela maçaneta, até sentir o metal gelado da porta. Girou-a, e uma luz bruxuleante surgiu. Sem hesitar, Louise foi de encontro à luz, enquanto atrás de si, um estranho sorria no escuro. Estava tudo ocorrendo conforme o planejado.

* * *

Diferentemente do outro grupo de monitores o pequeno grupo não estava quieto e silencioso, pelo contrário, estavam todos discutindo calorosamente o que iriam fazer para dar o fora da sala trancada.

- Acho que deveríamos tentar, sei lá, quebrar as paredes ou algo do tipo! - a garota que havia dito isso, Valerie, estava muito irritada com o fato de que estavam horas dentro de uma sala para discutir soluções, sem terem feito nada -. Nós não vamos ficar parados sem fazer nada enquanto algum aluno pirado tira uma com a cara da gente!

Os rapazes ali presentes se entreolharam, como se silenciosamente pedissem ao outro para contar à garota que...

- Nós não achamos que tenha sido um aluno que fez isso Miller – Severus disse abruptamente, cortando qualquer esperança da garota de saírem rapidamente dali.

- Como assim "nós" não achamos que foi um aluno? Quem mais poderia ter sido? – a garota indagou com um leve tom histérico na voz.

Os três se calaram, haviam chegado ao ponto que queriam evitar.

Mas Cal McCoy não iria se deixar abater. Não, ele iria embora daquele lugar, e depois daria uns bons socos no idiota que havia feito aquilo. Mas o que o deixava mais preocupado não era se iriam pegar quem fez aquilo, e sim Louise Clarke. Ele e a monitora da corvinal estavam saindo, não exatamente _saindo_, mas Calvin gostava muito dela, e achava que o sentimento era recíproco. Lou era engraçada e espontânea, diferente das outras garotas que ele conhecia. Uma dessas garotas era Valerie.

Valerie era muito bonita, e isso era incontestável. Alta, corpo voluptuoso, cabelos compridos e castanhos, como os olhos, e sempre com um belo sorriso convidativo nos lábios. Porém era muito superficial: seus amigos e amigas eram escolhidos a dedo, de acordo com sua influência e fortuna anunciada na lista dos mais ricos segundo a revista _Wizards_. Era demasiadamente fútil e egoísta. Talvez sua única característica lufana fosse em relação a amizade. Mesmo que selecionada por interesses pessoais, quando Valerie Miller era amiga de alguém, ela realmente era amiga desse alguém.

Mas Louise... ela era diferente. Era uma garota divertida, bonita, além de muito inteligente – não que Valerie não fosse, porque ela tivera gabarito o suficiente para ser monitora. A corvinal era muito mais do que só aparência, ela tinha o que Cal queria: conteúdo. E isso deixava o rapaz muito animado.

E era por isso que ele se preocupava tanto com ela. Porque ela era especial, e se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, ele se sentiria culpado, embora a culpa não fosse dele, é claro. Mas ele tinha uma teoria bastante interessante a respeito de si mesmo: ele era um azarado. Tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer à alguém acontecia com ele. Perdia desde a meia até a varinha, seus deveres de casa sumiam quando estavam prontos, as garotas que ele saía sempre achavam rapazes mais importantes quando ele estava gostando delas. E agora isso. E se tivesse passado sua má sorte para Louise?

De repente o monitor sentiu-se sufocado, como na vez em que ficara preso no tubo de ventilação da sua casa. Precisava de ar...

Tubo de ventilação. Ar. Saída. Cal olhou para cima, e viu o tela prateada no teto, e aquilo deveria dar a uma saída.

- Eu já sei como vamos sair daqui – o garoto anunciou para os colegas, que olharam para eles ceticamente.

- Ah é, e como Cal? Você vai evaporar da sala e passar pela fresta da porta? – Valerie perguntou bruscamente, com um tom sarcástico típico de quando ela estava nervosa.

- Não Valerie, eu costumo ter ideias um tantinho melhores que a sua – rebateu o rapaz.

A garota pareceu se enfurecer com a resposta do rapaz, e ia respondê-lo à altura, mas Severus a interrompeu a tempo.

- Deixe ele terminar o que começou Miller, porque mais dez minutos com você e juro que vou me matar.

A garota bufou indignada, e cruzou os braços, para mostrar que havia ficado magoada.

- Bom, eu estava pensando e os tubos de ventilação dão em uma saída não é? E aqui nessa sala _há_ um tubo de ventilação. E se nós saíssemos por ele?

Valerie descruzou os braços e um sorriso iluminou sua face. Snape, por outro lado, franziu as sobrancelhas. Porque Hogwarts não tinha tubos de ventilação. E não precisava, já que era um castelo com várias janelas enormes. Então, de onde diabos haviam surgido tais tubos?

* * *

Remus Lupin e Lily Evans estavam sentados a um canto, cochichando. Provavelmente tentavam encontrar uma saída. John Chadwick estava sentado sobre uma carteira, o olhar perdido no vazio. E Bellatrix estava sentada em um canto, observando a sala, e ela podia jurar pela sua vida que a sala em que estava não era a mesma em que havia entrado.

Poderia parecer loucura, mas aquilo não lembrava nem um pouco as salas de Hogwarts. Primeiro que haviam buracos nos rodapés, buracos que a garota tinha certeza de que não existiam. E aparecera um tubo de ventilação no teto. E era incontestável o fato de que a escola não tinha um desses.

Bella até teria compartilhado suas informações com seus colegas, mas todos pareciam demasiadamente absortos em seus próprios pensamentos, por isso achou melhor não atrapalhar. Poderiam estar tendo ideias de como sair dali.

Mas não estavam. Lily e Remus tentavam imaginar falhas nas saídas do lugar, mas não encontravam nenhuma. Isso porque não haviam olhado para o teto, pois estavam tendo uma tempestade de ideias loucas, que envolviam conjurar machados e foices para arrebentar a porta, transfigurar as mesas em tratores – e Lily teve de explicar a Remus o que era um trator –, e aumentar a pressão interna da sala até as paredes explodirem – e eles junto.

John só pensava na irmã, e se o que acontecido com ela tinha alguma relação com o que estava ocorrendo com ele. Tentava encontrar algo – não sabia o que – que pudesse ajudar. Não sabia exatamente em que ajudar, mas desde que servisse para tirá-lo dali. Levantou o olhar, observando os outros. O pessoal da grifinória estava em um canto, cochichando. A garota Black estava observando a sala, todos os cantos nela, como se procurasse algo de estranho. Resolveu se aproximar dela, afinal, ela poderia ter feito algum progresso.

Ela nem percebeu quando se aproximou. Parecia estar compenetrada na tarefa de observar ao lugar. Não importava, iria incomodá-la do mesmo jeito.

- Black – o rapaz chamou – você já encontrou alguma coisa?

Ela lentamente tirou os olhos das paredes e olhou para ele. O olhar, como de praxe, estava carregado de arrogância.

- O que você quer? Não tenho tempo para perder com você – Bellatrix respondeu friamente.

O rapaz engoliu uma resposta atravessada, achando que era melhor todos resolverem os problemas _sem brigas._

- Certo então, eu vou ignorar a sua falta de educação e conversar sem usar sarcasmo.

- Muito gentil de sua parte – a garota replicou polidamente, como se não tivesse sido estúpida com ele durante toda sua vida escolar.

- Ah, claro. Então, algum avanço?

- Digamos que sim – a garota respondeu –. Você notou aqueles buracos no rodapé?

- Não – o garoto respondeu sinceramente.

- Imaginei que não – a garota rebateu sarcasticamente -. Mas indo direto ao ponto: esses buracos não existiam antes. Nem o tubo de ventilação acima. Ou seja... nós não estamos em Hogwarts.

John franziu o cenho, afinal, como poderiam ter saído de Hogwarts? Mas, pelo visto, a sonserina não havia sido a única a imaginar tal coisa:

- Acho que você está certa – Remus disse, sobressaltando os dois –. Provavelmente nós não estamos mais em Hogwarts.

- Então onde nós poderíamos estar? – John perguntou.

- Bom – Lily falou, entrando na conversa – não dá pra saber. Vocês se lembram do que a professora McGonagall falou na aula sobre transposição de lugares?

Bellatrix fez que sim com a cabeça, complementando o raciocínio da garota:

- É possível levar uma sala, ou casa até o lugar que você desejar. Mas isso é muito difícil Evans, não é qualquer bruxo que faz isso. E, além de tudo, a sala não é a mesma. Você não reparou nos rodapés, na tonalidade da cor da parede e no tubo de ventilação? Somente lugares fechados têm essas porcarias.

Desde "tubo de ventilação" Lily não havia ouvido mais nada. Então, no final das contas havia uma saída. A ruiva olhou para seu companheiro de casa, e, a julgar pelo fato que seu rosto estava iluminado como o de uma criança no natal, ele também havia tido a mesma ideia.

- Vamos sair pelo tubo de ventilação – a garota anunciou – e aí iremos...

Mas não puderam terminar de ouvir o que ela tinha a falar, pois repentinamente a luz fugiu do lugar. Tudo havia ficado escuro, um breu. E, assim como a luz fora embora rapidamente, um barulho ensurdecedor rompeu o silêncio repentino, causado pelo susto. Os buracos do rodapé – que somente Bellatrix havia achado muito estranho – começara a crescer, virando uma enorme abertura.

E a abertura ganhou luz. Era como se alguém dentro dela estivesse segurando uma tocha acesa, e deixando o vermelho iluminar a borda dos rasgos.

- É melhor ficarmos juntos. Vamos manter nossas costas juntas, para termos certeza de que nada vai acontecer. E tirem suas varinhas – Remus ordenou.

Fizeram isso, mas assim que tiraram suas varinhas foram puxados pelo tornozelo, caindo no chão. Cada um para uma abertura. E as varinhas sumiram nas trevas da sala.

- AHHHH!

Lily estava sendo fortemente puxada, e por mais que tentasse resistir não conseguia resultado. Gritou, esperneou e tentou segurar no chão, mas nada surtia efeito. Estava muito escuro, e não enxergava ninguém, somente os buracos. Foi então que percebeu o que estava puxando-os: era com um enorme braço de fumaça negra, porém um braço sem mão. Saía de dentro das aberturas, e ia crescendo no chão, enroscando-se em seus tornozelos.

_Se for fumaça, _pensou a garota_, então é volúvel..._

- Tentem chutar essa coisa! É fumaça!

Com a mão, em um movimento arriscado e repentino, Lily passou as mãos sobre a suposta fumaça, e pra sua surpresa, essa se desfez. Mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação a fumaça se refez, e teria caído no buraco, se não fosse uma mão segurando-a firmemente.

- Lily, não me solte – Remus avisou.

- Acredite, eu não vou fazer isso! Mas isso está me puxando com muita força... Eu não sei quanto tempo nós vamos aguentar.

Remus viu que Lily tinha razão: estavam quase dentro do buraco, e a coisa que se enroscava no tornozelo estava ficando mais forte. _Bom_, pensou, _se vamos cair nesse buraco, vamos cair juntos_.

E agarrou-se a Lily, alguns segundos antes dos dois entrarem no desconhecido com pernas atadas.

* * *

Haviam montado uma torre de mesas e cadeiras no centro da sala, bem embaixo do famigerado tubo de ventilação. Valerie havia subido primeiro, dando muitos chiliques por estar tendo de fazer aquilo. Severus teve de segurar-se para não lançar nela uma azaração.

Logos depois Cal McCoy subiu, entrando no longo tubo de ventilação. Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter sido o único a ter a ideia de como irem embora, e isso se refletia no sorriso convincente que estampava no seu rosto.

Por último foi Severus. Ele subiu mais depressa que os demais, que já estavam engatinhando ao longo do corredor de metal. Foi um trabalho muito rápido, pois mais alguns segundos na sala e veriam tudo virar breu, e estranhas crateras se abrirem nas paredes. Mas como tinham ido embora...

Engatinharam silenciosamente ao longo do túnel, ora tendo de virar à esquerda, ora à direita. Não haviam achado nenhuma saída, e isso era bastante frustrante para todos. Estavam com os mãos e joelhos doloridos, as costas doendo e o estado de espírito abaixo de zero. Mas isso foi antes de acharem uma abertura. O problema era para onde ela apontava.

- Eu não vou descer nisso aí – Valerie avisou.

O novo túnel era uma abertura que apontava para baixo, e parecia sem fim. Ou se jogavam ou ficavam presos.

- Bom, então vai ficar presa o resto da sua vida aqui, pois caso você não tenha percebido, essa é a única saída. Não tem mais outra saída – Cal disse, já impaciente e louco para não compartilhar mais nenhum momento com seus colegas.

Novamente o silêncio. Severus, que já estava a ponto de transfigurar os dois em ratos, empurrou-o para o lado, esbravejando:

- Saiam da minha frente, eu não aguento mais vocês dois.

Severus caminhou à frente, acendeu sua varinha e iluminou o túnel. Era longo e escuro, e dava a impressão de que não iriam nunca mais parar de cair. Era tudo ou nada, ou vai ou racha. E Severus não iria esperar rachar.

Sem dar aviso, simplesmente se jogou no lugar, apenas dizendo:

- Mantenha as varinhas em postos.

Os dois colegas não tiveram opção que não fosse seguir o outro.

* * *

Assim que a escuridão atingiu a sala, todos sumiram de vista. Não dava para ver ninguém nem ser visto. A única coisa que Bellatrix ouviu foi um grito agudo.

Estava sendo arrastada em direção à cratera, e tentava se agarrar em qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la permanecer na sala. Mas não tinha nada, pelo menos ate agora.

- Bellatrix! - gritou alguém.

A garota virou o rosto e viu John, que milagrosamente não estava sendo arrastado por nada e ninguém.

- Eu tenho um plano. Mas você tem que ficar parada. Eu já vou até aí.

O rapaz engatinhou até onde ficava uma pesada mesa de professor. Lentamente, e com dificuldade foi arrastando a mesa até o centro da sala, que estava muito perto de onde Bellatrix estava. A impressão era de que a sala havia diminuído.

Embora Bellatrix lutasse para permanecer no lugar, aquilo que a arrastava era muito forte, e uma simples fenda no chão não a impediria de ser levada para a cratera na parede.

John foi lentamente: tentando se esquivar 'daquilo' que estava puxando todos. Mas ela ainda gostaria que ele fosse um pouquinho mais rápido. O rapaz continuou se arrastando, e estendeu a mão para a garota. Ela agarrou a mão do rapaz, e ele a puxou com uma força que não parecia advir dele. E, apara seu espanto, ele conseguiu liberá-la da coisa que a estava retendo, e a mesa se mexeu com um enorme ruído.

A garota percebeu o que ele tinha feito e disse:

- Você trancou suas pernas na mesa?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, a respiração rápida e ofegante.

- Nós vamos subir nessa mesa e escapar pelo túnel. Lily caiu com Remus, eu vi. Eles vão ficar bem, estão juntos. Mas é melhor nos apressarmos – e com a mão indicou o chão, que parecia ter sido tomado por uma neblina negra e muito densa.

Ambos subiram na mesa, mas Bellatrix lembrou-se que não podiam ir onde quer que fosse sem suas varinhas.

- E nossas varinhas? – ela perguntou – não podemos ir sem elas.

Ele a olhou como se ela estivesse pirando.

- Não temos tempo. Essa _coisa_ vai vir nos pegar logo.

Contrariada ela concordou.

- Eu vou lhe dar _pezinho _e você vai subir ali em cima. Depois você me ajuda a subir.

Ela olhou-o estranhamente e disse:

- O que diabos é pezinho?

- É como ajudar você a subir no cavalo. Vou segurar seu pé e dar impulso. Agora vai rápido!

Ele suspirou nervoso, e colocou uma mão sobre a outra. A garota colocou seu pé esquerdo nas mãos do rapaz, e com o impulso conseguiu chegar ao tubo – que estava sem a grade de proteção. Arrastando-se conseguiu entrar nele, e virou-se para a entrada. Estendeu o braço, dando-o para o rapaz agarrar. Com essa ajuda, ele entrou no espaço apertado, pouco antes da _coisa_ se enroscar nos pés da mesa, estilhaçando-a.

Olharam um para o outro, ofegantes. John admirou por alguns segundos a beleza da garota, com o rosto rosado pelo esforço, e um pouco do cabelo grudado no pescoço. E imaginou que somente assim para ela trabalhar em conjunto com alguém.

Começaram a caminhar lentamente pelo túnel, antes da voz dela dizer:

- Você está me devendo uma.

Ele riu, e respondeu:

- Então estamos quites.

_Capitulo demorado. Espero que tenham gostado, porque estou com a impressão de que tá meio cansativo. __**Rose, Sophia e lelezuda, **__obrigado por comentar, e que bom que gostaram!! Nada como comentários para incentivar um autor! E desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico ou de gramática, porque estou precisando de um beta, e sem paciencia de rever os erros._

_Continuem a comentar! E agradeçam o clima tenso à Sherlock Homes._

_Bjos, e até o próximo capitulo. _


End file.
